Finding Love Where You Least Expect It
by Dream-catcher91
Summary: Most people might believe that Itachi is incapable of love, but what will happen when he meets the new Akatsuki member, Akahanna.  She is an extraordinary ninja but what secret is she hiding from Itachi and the other Akatsuki members.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story to ever write so please do not be hard on me. I will originally try to update at least one chapter every week, but I still have school so sometimes it will be delayed. What gets me pumped to write is motivation. My brother motivated me to write my own fanfic and so that is why I have started this one. So if anyone likes how my story goes please do not hesitate to tell me. It will get me all the more pumped to start the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Only the main O/C Akahana Genke

Now time for the wonderful beginning known as (drum roll)...THE PROLOGUE!

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>The Genke clan, a high powered clan in the Hidden Stone Village, had given birth to a baby boy by the name of Faung Genke. As the boy grew older, he discovered that he had a special ability to copy the bloodline limit of different clans. He, already have been born into the Genke clan, had no need to copy the trait passed down through his clan since he already possessed it.<p>

The clan was known for their ability to mold clay bombs using chakra. Faung was born with this bloodline trait and that of copying others. According to the research he had done growing up, the Kekke Genkai he possessed was very rare and only occurred in the Genke clan once every hundred years.

Faung desired power and would do anything to get just that. The one draw back of copying so many Kekke Genkai is losing five years of your life span for each copy. Eventually he became so powerful that people feared him. Ninja from even his own village had been sent to kill the man because his abuse of power. Although they were defeated, Faung died shortly after. His life span had shortened by so much that he did not have enough energy left to hold onto life.

After the death of Faung, the Genke clan forbid any person caring Genke blood to give birth to a child for fear of another child like Faung to be born. One couple in the clan did not care about what they said and gave birth to a baby boy. To their relief the boy grew up with no other Kekke Genkai other than the one their clan passes along through every child. They believed that they were now free to once again carry children and allowed the people to once again start giving birth once again.

People of the Stone Village continued their lives in peace without fear of another "Faung" child being born...that is until 117 years later...

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope it did not turn out that bad. Yes, some of the wording is kinda lame but its the best I could come up with at the moment. I have already started on Chapter one and it will be much much longer than this. If I missed spelled something let me know and I'll change it up!


	2. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER:  
><em>I do not own the anime Naruto

A/N: When I first posted this chapter, there was no authors note or disclaimer so I had to go back and fix it. Anyway, I hope you all like my first chapter and I will start working on the next as soon as I possibly can!

_Chapter 1_

Akahana was an adorable little girl growing up. Her hair was a soft long gold blond and trailed down her back as she grew older. Her sky blue eyes always shone a sparkle but that sparkle seemed to fade as the tragedies in her life took place. Her parents died when she was four. She grew ill as she got older, her hair began to fall out and was soon diagnosed with cancer. Although it was several years, she recovered from the illness at the age of eight. Her short golden hair growing long once again, flowing across her natural born tan skin.

Three months after turning twelve the young girls brother, Deidara, left the village and joined a group of missing nin. She felt as though she had nothing left of her life any longer. The day her brother left she made a promise to someday leave the village and take on the hunt to find her brother and join him once again.

* * *

><p>Akahana was seventeen years old now. Still residing in the Village Hidden in the Stones, she discovered that she possessed the same Kekke Genkai as Faung Genke. She came to learn about her newly found bloodline limit when her and her team left for a mission and encountered a group of Leaf shinobi disguised as missing nin.<p>

...

"Who wants to have a little spar when we get back to the village?" Souta asked.

Souta was a sixteen year old chunin. His short light brown hair spiked out in all directions possible. He had eyes that could only remind a person of unburnt coal. They always seemed to contain a smile somewhere within them, even when he was upset. His skin was quite tan like Akahana's herself.

She had left the village in a team of four. Two jounin ranking ninja and two chunin. Rija and herself were the two jounin of the squad. Rija was a quite tall man with rusty looking hair that competed very well against Akahana's in length. He had many scars across his limbs. The new white skin contrasting against the dark sun-tanned skin.

Souta and Ai were the two chunin of the group. Ai was a very shy girl. She did not talk much unless it was necessary. When she did talk she would usually blush and fidget with her fingers (much like a well known kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf Village). She had short and spiky bright purple hair and soft snow white skin. She could pass as a porcelain doll from how fragile she looked.

There mission was to retrieve a scroll that had been stolen away from the Stone Village. The group had already defeated the ninja and were on their way back to the Hidden Stone Village.

"You're kidding right? We are not even done with our current mission and you want to have a spar right after we get back?" Akahana's face showed nothing but worry in her expression. "Either you have infinite chakra or you seriously got some brain damage during our mission. I already ruled out the first one though."

"But Akahana-chaaaan! I don't think Ai-chan or Rija-san will fight me..." when Souta turned his head back to look at Akahana she had sped past him and up beside Ai.

She turned her head back and spoke, "And you think I will fight you? I don't think I would waste my time on you...I'd kick your ass." She turned her head back ahead of her and stifled a laugh at his fuming.

"You cannot! I have amazing skill! You would not last a minute fighting me," as he finished the corners of his lips pulled up into a devious smile.

"Do you forget your rank. I am a jounin and there is a reason why I am and you are not yet."

Rija could not but let out a snicker of his own over their childish babbling. "You both understand that you sound like some hot headed genin, right?"

They both glared back at Rija and he twiddled his fingers under their gaze. A blush came upon his face as Akahana stopped glaring and laughed at the fact that Rija was right, "I know, Rija-san."

Souta continued glaring at Rija until he noticed the red tint that heated up his cheeks, "Are you _blushing_?"

Rija's eye brows pulled together and his face became as red as a cherry, "**OF COURSE NOT! IT IS THE HEAT!**"

Souta rolled his eyes and they all continued on their way.

* * *

><p>They were about three days away from the Stone Village and were passing along the edges of the fire country. They had sat up camp and began searching for firewood.<p>

"I just thought of something!" Everyone jerked there head toward Souta waiting for an explanation, "It is quite cold tonight and since we men have large body masses, it is only fitting that we keep these lovely ladies warm!"

Akahana and Ai stared at him in disbelief, "You nasty pervert! I am far to old for you and you have no chance with Ai! Just give it up!"

"Well Rija over here seems to be around the appropriate age for you, Akahana-san!"

Rija's head popped up revealing his deeply tinted cheeks, "W-what? Um...Y-you make a p-point..."

Before they knew it Akahana had slammed her foot against the metal forehead protect wrapped around the waist of Rija, sending him flying several feet and into a tree. Souta sat before the fire stunned at what had just happened but suddenly Ai had appeared before him, focusing her chakra to her finger. She then flicked his forehead, knocking him in the exact same direction of Rija.

"I can't believe you would agree with him Rija! What is wrong with you? Did you receive brain damage as well during our mission?" Akahana went back and pulled aside part of her sleeping bag and crawling inside. Ai quickly did the same and the two men were left piled on one another.

Rija shoved Souta aside and climbed into his own sleeping back. Souta stood and stared at him then spoke, "You got me into to trouble as well. If you didn't agree I wouldn't have this red mark on my head."

"Do you always blame your comrades for your own doings?"

Souta just shook his head and walked over to the now sleeping Ai. Her face was quite peaceful and innocent when she was not angry or shy. "I was just kidding though, Rija-san. I only hope she forgets about it and we can head on our way home tomorrow morning like we did today. I don't want to spend a trip filled with hateful glares."

"Hn..." was Rija's only response before the shadowy tongues of sleep took him under.

* * *

><p>The next morning they continued their journey back to Iwagakure. Neither of the male ninja had spoken a word since this morning after the lecture Akahana had given them.<p>

_"You're not still mad at us are you, Akahana-kun?" Souta had been apologizing for the past hour of their traveling._

_"Don't. It is -san not -kun...And for your information, yes I am still mad. It is hard to believe a sixteen year old such as yourself is containing such vulgar thoughts." Akahana had whipped her head back to glare at the both of them. "And as for you, Rija. No scratch that. _Both _of you are shinobi and are currently on a mission. You should not be thinking thoughts like that. It is inappropriate. If your minds lie that far in the gutter than please keep it to yourself and go rent a porn magazine or something to entertain yourself. Do not come looking to me or Ai to satisfy your arousal."_

_"H-hai," both males said and unison._

Both men knew that if they said another word during any of the trip that it might just set her off.

Akahana was watching ahead of herself, concentrating on any nearby enemies. Just about two seconds later she noticed a shadow moving in the trees up ahead. She immediately stopped and was almost knocked off the branch when Souta's body mass crashed into hers. She focused chakra to the bottom of he feet hanging upside down from the tree. She walked around the branch until she was right side up once again.

"I'm so sorry, Akahana-san. I was not pay-" He was interrupted by her hand covering his mouth as the index finger of her other hand rose to her lips.

She spoke in a low whisper, "There is a chakra up ahead. I will go in first."

Souta nodded and called the other two shinobi over to him while Akahana sped off in the direction of the chakra.

* * *

><p>When Akahana reached a small clearing she noticed two ninja dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. She did not give the shorter man a second glance as her gaze remained on the taller blond man next to him. They both seemed to be caring a man on their shoulder. Akahana dropped down to the ground and walked our from the shadows of the trees.<p>

"N-nii-san?" She hesitated before taking another step.

Deidara lefted his gaze to hers. "Do I know you?"

The shorter man spoke in a rough voice, "You have a sister, Deidara?"

Akahana's posture grew stiff as she realized that these men were imposters. She jumped forward pulling a kunai out and making a stab for the man who was transformed as Deidara. He quickly sprung himself up off the ground and threw three shuriken in her direction. She deflected them easily with her kunai and ran toward his landing point but before his landing was made, he released his transformation and the eyes of a white Byakugan glared at her. The veins by his eyes bulged out as soon as he landed on the ground. When her gaze met his she came to a stop and dropped the kunai that was in her right hand. Her eyes hazed over with grey the blue disappearing little by little. She soon fell on the ground screaming in agony at the imaginary burning fire taking hold of her eyes. Neji stared down at her through his Byakugan noticing how all her chakra was flowing up toward her eyes.

A minute later her team arrived taking note of the scenery. Souta and Ai ran over to the still screaming Akahana. Ai began performing medical ninjutsu but nothing happened.

Another minute passed and her screams died down. She cracked her eyes open hearing the mumbling of Ai, "Its alright...your fine." Akahana opened her eyes all the way and took notice of the surrounding peoples chakra flow. As soon as she looked at Souta in the eyes he gasped when he saw her own eyes.

"Y-your eyes...they are not the same..." He waved over the staring Rija, who quickly shook his head as if shaking the thoughts away. "Look at her eyes, Rija-san."

Ai pulled back from her hug and looked down at Akahana's eyes as well. They all stared in disbelief. Neji could not help but wonder what all the fuss was about. His team released their transformation as well and followed Neji over to the group of Stone ninja.

"W-what the...?" Neji's eyes grew wide as saw the eyes of Akahana looking up at him. Veins popping out from the sides of her eyes. "Thats...the Byakugan. How did she...?"

"It is her bloodline limit...," Rija answered in a grave tone. "This is the first I have ever seen of it but she was born with _that _Kekke Genkai."

Souta and Ai's mouth hung open in disbelief. Neji and the other three Leaf ninja seemed to be confused. "What are you talking about?" The older man of the leaf shinobi asked,

"Years ago the Genke clan gave birth to a boy with a bloodline limit that allowed him to copy any Kekke Genkai he so desired but at a cost..."

"What was the cost?"

"Five years of his life span was taken away from him for each bloodline limit copied. The Kekke Genke was known as Mira. Meaning 'mirror'" He looked up at the lead shinobi, "It was named that because of the way that it copied another bloodline limit. When the Kekke Genkai came directly face to face with another its would be like a mirror. The Kekke Genkai of the opposing person was mirrored on to the user of Mira."

Neji quickly spoke before anyone else could, "Then we cannot allow such a dangerous power to live. We have to kill her."

Gai looked down at Neji in disbelief, "That is not our decision Neji. We will leave and let their village do with her what they will. She is not our responsibility."

Rija shot Gai a glance of thanks before picking the girl up. The Stone ninja sped off into the distance.

* * *

><p>She could see a flickering on the other side of her eye lids. She cracked her eyes open and watched as the campfire danced before her eyes. Its warm pressing through the surrounding air and against the sleeping bag. She sighed as the feeling relaxed her.<p>

"They may lock you up..." Akahana rose her now sky blue orbs to the jade green of Rija's.

"I know...but there is nothing I can do about it..." Her eyes traveled up the the star-filled midnight sky. Her mind could not help but connect the dots to create a picture. A smile crossed her face as she had created a rabbit from the stars.

"Your right. Although, are you really willing to just let them do that?"

"Valid point...I will not be taken in so easily. You know me, I don't go out without a fight."

"They will kill you if necessary. You realize that, right?" She sighed and looked back into his jade eyes. She rose from her sleeping bag and walked around the fire to sit next to him. "Go..."

"What?" Her mouth hung open, confusion written on her face.

"If we take you back to the village, they will lock you up or worse..." He couldn't even think about what would happen to her. She wrapped her arms around him in a thankful hug.

When she let go she lifted her gaze back up to his, "Thank you Rija-san. Not just for this, but for everything you have done for me. The next time we meet...I'm afraid it will not be a friendly get together..."

"I understand. So you will choose to chase after your brother after all?"

"Hai..." She stood up, but before leaving she bent forward and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled even though it was not a happy one, it was still a smile.

Right after waving back at him, she vanished from sight. Leaving the fire and Rija waving back.

* * *

><p>AN: So What did you think? Good, bad, what? Haha If you have any ideas let me know! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **- I do not own Naruto or any of the character from Naruto**

A/N - I apologize that it has taken me this long to get another chapter out. Life has been quite busy for me. Work, school, signing up for scholarships, applying for colleges. Its all a lot of work when it is stuffed together. I hope this chapter makes up for all the missed time. Christmas break is coming up soon and I will be able to do another chapter. Who knows, I may get one done before then! :)

* * *

><p><em>I should probably stop to rest for awhile before I die of a heat stroke<em> she stopped and slid down the trunk of the tree until her bottom hit the branch.

She began to grow bored with just sitting there so she tried using her new bloodline limit. As she focused her chakra to her eyes, the veins began to protrude from the sides. When she looked around, she was amazed at everything she could see.

"I can see all around me! ...well except for that blind spot" she deactivated the byakugan to conserve her chakra.

A few more minutes passed by when she heard two male voices approaching. As she looked around for the sources, she noticed them traveling on the ground in plain sight. One of the men had blue hair and skin. _Are those gills?_ She activates her byakugan to get a better look. The loud one looked like a shark and carried a large wrapped sword on his back.

The other man was a little shorter. Most of his face was covered by his hat. Every time the smaller man took a step, the bell that clung to his hat would jingle. He wasn't a fish at least. His skin was a regular pale and his hair black. His voice was also very low but that is all she could tell from the mysterious character.

Akahana silently gasps when she notices that they are wearing black cloaks with red clouds. When she had seen the leaf ninja transformed as her brother and the other guy, they were both wearing those cloaks. _This must be the organization of missing ninja that they spoke of_ she looked back at fish boy and noticed his headband had a scratch through the mist village symbol.

She did not know whether to go down there and confront them or just follow them. _They could be dangerous so I should probably keep my distance._

They suddenly stopped and the tall smurf called out to the open air, "We know you are watching us. It is best that you just come up to us and ask for a painless death! I can't guarantee it, but it will be better than my comrade and I chasing you down and ripping you apart."

_So much for becoming a stalker_ she thought _at least it will save my reputation...if I'm alive to know of it._

She deactivated her byakugan once again. Her eyes changed back to their original blue. She jumped from a tree and approached the two male ninja.

Now that she was on ground level, she could see the face of the quieter man. He had black eyes that seemed to lure her loser to himself. His lips were set in a straight line carrying no emotion along with those eyes. With the cloak and hat on it was still really hard to describe him. His atmosphere seemed to send shivers down her spine.

The blue man spoke first, "Well Itachi, it seems we have a female stone village ninja on our hands. What do you suggest we do?"

Itachi's reply was short and to the point, "Kill her..."

"Right. We can't have you learning our whereabouts!"

Akahana POV

I gave the most innocent look I could possibly come up with. I pushed out my bottom lip. My eyes grew larger and began to water just a little bit. I had thought that it would work for a second but flounder over there just seemed to scowl. He grabbed his sword and swung at my torso. I jumped back just enough to escape being hit.

"Wait! I can be of use!" I don't know if it was the way I spoke or my means of negotiating, but I seemed to have caught this Itachi guy's attention. "My name is Akahana Genke. My brother Deidara left the village a couple of years ago. I have been trying to find him."

"And how does this make you useful to us, girl?" The blue man spoke up again.

"Kisame, I don't care who she is looking for...do you remember when Deidara first joined?" I was quite surprised when I heard Mr. Lonely over there say more than two words.

"Yeah. I remember. Pein-sama said something about checking him for a special bloodline limit." Kisame glanced at me then back to Itachi. "You don't think she would have it, do you? If she is the sister of that lame ass Deidara, then she has no talent!"

"So you guys know my brother!...wait...hey! Watch what you say fish face or I will make sushi out of you!"

I could see a blue vein sticking out of his forehead that proved his agitation. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face. _It may be fun picking on this one_

"You are coming with us Akahana..." I don't understand why but the way my name rolled off his tongue sent a sensation through my ears. Although his voice was barely audible from where I stood, his voice seemed to put me in a daze. I have heard many beautiful voices, but his was the only voice to ever catch my attention.

After I regained myself, I had realized what he had said, "Wha-...you could ask nicely!"

I could see Kisame holding back a laugh, "You are kidding right? Watch what you say to Itachi-san. He has a temper sometimes and won't hesitate to knock you unconscious."

"He is the one with the temper? You are one to talk fish face." I turned to notice Itachi walking away, but when I turned back there was a purple faced piranha in front of me. He was just about to swing his sword at me, but I ducked feeling the air from the sword's swing roll onto my head. His legs were open so I took the opportunity to escape and catch up with Itachi.

"You ungrateful little bitch! You should be feeling quite lucky that we don't knock you out and drag you behind us with a rope!"

His bickering continued, but I ignored him and stayed about two steps behind Itachi.

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

_...and people wonder why I am always quiet..._Kisame and Akahana had been trading insults for the past four hours. I was beginning to grow frustrated with their childish behavior. Akahana had stopped insulting him shortly after we left, but when we passed a river, Akahana had noticed a few fish swimming around...

_A river was flowing quietly next to us. We had stopped to refresh ourselves. When Akahana stepped up to the water she had seen many fish gathering around the edge of the water where Kisame stood. She obviously could not help it and spoke up._

_"Hey Kisame! Your family is welcoming you home. Don't worry we will come back and get you eventually. It is better that you spend the holidays with them." Akahana had a huge smile spread across her face._

_As for Kisame's face. It had turned purple in frustration. "Do NOT put me in such a low class as perch! I am far greater than that! I do not have a family nor do I need one. And ninja have no time for holidays!"_

_"Awe, no wonder you are always cranky. You didn't get a rubber ducky for Christmas."_

__It was then that Kisame blew up. Ever since, all I have been hearing is insults flying back at each other. My frustration has reached its limit and so I come to a stop. I guess one of the two didn't noticed that I had stopped and bumped into my back. Assuming by the size it was Akahana. I turned around and glared daggers at the both of them. "If you do not stop, I will have no other choice but to kill you both..."

I am guessing it was the aura I gave off that shut them up. Neither of the two so much as sneezed or coughed. Silence took over and I felt peaceful once again...

* * *

><p>Akahana POV<p>

I had not noticed how scary Itachi could be. Even with his handsome features..._wait what am I saying!_

Instead of continuing my train of thought, I took the time to glance at the scenery around us. There were many tries and I could hear water up ahead. When I looked over the tree tops i noticed a giant cliff that we were headed straight for. I assumed that was our destination, but just to be sure I quickened my pace until I was beside Itachi. He hadn't even so much as acknowledged my presence.

I cleared my throat to get his attention, but he still did not look my direction. I began speaking anyway, "Are we headed for that big cliff? If so can we pick up the pace? I am growing tired of walking."

He glanced down at me for a moment. We held eye contact for a brief moment, then he looked away and replied with a "hn..."

I didn't know if that was a yes, or a no. My answer soon came when he jumped into a tree and took off. I smiled and chased after him. Kisame followed right behind.

A few minutes passed and we reached the river. On the other side stood a large boulder covering the entrance. Something covered my eyes. When my vision came back I saw a blue hand pulling back from my face. I held back another insult and look back to the boulder.

The boulder no longer blocked the entrance. We began walking into the dark cave place. It was hard to see but the dim lighting allowed a soft glow to cover the entire cave. I could only see two other figures one the other side of the room. One was very short and looked to have a tail. The other was much taller but carried no visible weapon on them.

When we got closer I could make out blonde hair on the taller one. My feet carried me further. Before I knew it, I stood directly in front of the blonde male. His right eye was covered by his bangs but I could tell exactly who is was. I then heard myself speak...

"Nii-san?"

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try and get another one out before or during Christmas break! Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 3

__**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

****A/N - So this chapter is kind of meant to get things moving a little faster. Hope yYou guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>How did I end up here? Oh, that's right...my brother had to open his fat ass mouth that is why...<em>

I am sitting on a chair inside a locked room. The room contains a desk, chair, bed, and bathroom. My guess was that it was one of the member's bedrooms. By the looks of it, it was Nii-san's. There was a clay bird sitting on the desk.

I leaned back in the chair and thought back to what happened...

_"Nii-san?"_

_"Akahana? Is that you?" Deidara moved closer and the light fell upon his face. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He was still shocked at first but then returned the hug. "Akahana, what are you doing here?"_

_I lifted my head from his chest to look up at him. "After you left, I swore to myself that one day I would leave the village and search for you. And here I am." I dropped my arms from him and stepped back so that I could give him some room._

_"You weren't suppo-" he was interrupted as a silhouette of a man appeared. The only feature that could be seen was his eyes. They were white with black rings around the pupil. Several more silhouettes appeared. Each with different eyes._

_"Itachi, why have you brought this girl to us?" The figure with the ringed eyes spoke._

_"She is Deidara's sister...meaning the same clan and a chance of finding that specific kekke genkai." His face was still as emotionless as ever. _

_"Ahh...girl, what abilities do you have?" His piercing eyes turned to her. I flinched away once I made eye contact, but to my surprise nothing had happened. His eyes were obviously a kekke genkai. I did not feel the burning that should have come when I came face to face with his eyes._

_"Much like my brother, I mold clay bombs but I use my hands regularly. I don't have mouths on my hands. Since I answered your question, it is only fair that you answer mine."_

_"That depends upon your question..." He silently waited for me to voice my curiosity__._

_"Can you not use any of you abilities when in your current state? I mean this shadow thing that I can really only see your eyes."_

_"Only few but you can neither attack this form. It is practically a ghost form. Was it you plan to attack me?" He narrowed his eyes. I laughed slightly but turned serious again._

_" No. It was not. I was merely curious. And anyway, I would have to be an idiot to try and attack when I have three Akatsuki members that could attack."_

_"Three? There are four of us, child."_

_"Yes but Dei-kun will not attack me unless he wants to lose his only sister."_

_At this moment Deidara interrupted, "This girl is an imposter. She looks like my sister but she is not. Wipe her mind, knock her out, and leave her in the trees, ya!"_

_I was quite shocked when he said that, but I could tell he was lying and I could see regret in his eyes. I was about to speak up but was interrupted by Mr. Bossy pants with the weird eyes, "Not until we check her for the bloodline limit could be lying just to get the girl away." The figure looked over to Itachi. "Take her to a room for the time being and keep her locked in there until I arrive..."_

_His only reply was a short "Hn..."_

If only Deidara would have not said anything, I could have handled the situation myself. When Pein, as Itachi told me the weird eyed guy's name was, was to arrive I am not sure what to do. My ability did not copy his because since his bloodline limit wasn't physically in front of me.

I stood from the chair and knocked on the door. I had been having a new guard at the door each hour. Last that I had checked, a member by the name of Hidan had been at the door. He would not quit his ranting about having sacrifices to make and that guarding a door is wasting his time.

No sound came from the door after I had knocked. I could assume that no one was there, but it was best to double check. I activated my Byakugan and made out the figure of Itachi. He was leaning against the wall beside the door with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

I let my Byakugan fade and spoke, "Itachi, I know you're there..."

After a moment of silence I heard the door unlock and it slowly began to open. I took a step back so he could enter the room. He shut the door behind himself and looked down at me. I stood about even with his chin. "How can you know it was me outside your door?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I guess because you didn't answer. You haven't spoke very much."

He had been glaring down at me but his eyes began to soften. I didn't understand why, but as I was contemplating, he took a step toward me. Although, I was somewhat scared of what he was doing, I wasn't about to back down. I stayed right where I was and he was about two inches away. My heart rate began to quicken. I looked up at him and we were staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but it soon ended when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Itachi, are you in there?!" It was Deidara. "If you hurt that girl, I will have no choice but to kill you!"

"Hn..." Itachi's eyes went back hard and he stepped away from me and opened the door. Deidara stood on the other side looking more frustrated by the minute. "Deidara, if she is not your sister, what does it matter?"

"Forget it, ya! It is my shift to watch her." Itachi made his way past Deidara and was soon gone. Deidara stepped into the room and closed the door. "You should not have come."

My eyes met his and I began to glare at him. "And you should not have left! You left me by myself!"

It seemed as though he was struggling on what to see. He knows I am right...He walked toward me and pulled me into a soft embrace, "You are right and I am sorry. I could not stay though...Things happened and I had no choice but to leave."

I returned the hug, "Why did you not take me with you?"

"Because being here is much too dangerous for you, and that is why you need to return to the Stone Village. Ya hear me?" He pulled away and looked down at me.

I looked down to the floor. Should I tell him? What the hell. He is my brother. "I cannot return to the village and probably any other village either..."

"Why the hell not, Akahana?!"

"Because I...I have the bloodline limit. The one that Pein is looking for..."

The look on his face told me that he did not believe me. I focused my chakra to my eyes feeling the veins protrude from the corners. I could now see Deidara's chakra flow and each chakra point. When I looked at his expression, it was no longer disbelieving but instead shocked. I could also sense a slight bit of fear. I released Byakugan and waited for his reaction which soon came. "W-wait! How...what happened to you?!"

"Well it actually happened quite recently...I thought a had found you but they were leaf ninja transformed as you and the hunched guy with the tail. One had the Byakugan and I came face to face with it while it was activated. It also hurt like hell."

He was about to speak but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Well I guess we don't have to test you for the kekke genkai, but I must admit that I am surprised that the sister of such a lame ass could have it." Kisame had opened the door and stepped inside the room. Behind him was a woman with short purple hair. She was very beautiful.

I looked back at Kisame and narrowed my eyes, "What does it matter anyways? Are you guys going to kill me as well?"

This time it was the woman who spoke, "We only wish for your to join us. If you deny, then, yes, we will have no choice but to kill you."

"I will on one condition. If any of you have a bloodline limit. I ask of you not to use it in my presence unless it is found necessary."

"Very well. You will refer to Pein as Pein-sama. We do not have any rooms left at the moment so until one has been cleared out for you, then you will stay in Itachi's room. These are orders from Pein-sama himself." She turned and walked back down the hall from where she came.

"Why can she not stay with me, ya?" Deidara glanced at Kisame waiting for an answer.

"Because some of us don't trust a dumb ass like yourself let alone your sister!" With that Kisame stormed out and was soon replaced with Itachi. He stood quietly at the door waiting for me to gather my things and follow.

Deidara turned to Itachi, "Don't you dare hurt her. Pein-sama will hold you responsible, ya!"

Itachi said nothing and with that I began gathering up my bag. I gave a slight wave to Deidara as I left the room.

* * *

><p>We hadn't been walking down the hall for very long before I opened my mouth.<p>

"So I guess we are dorm buddies now?"

"..." He didn't so much as twitch. I couldn't even hear him breathing, but I could notice his shoulders rising a lowering to prove that he was breathing.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?"

"..." Once again I only received silence. Time to put my foot down.

I sped up my pace and turned to face him, blocking his path. "Look, It does not matter to me whether you like me or not, but if we are to share a room, then I would like to at least be on a talking basis with you." My hands were placed an each hip and I glared up at him awaiting his response.

"...very well...you're annoying me...that enough talking for you?"

* * *

><p>Itachi POV<p>

I had expected her to get mad or maybe even feel a little hurt, but Akahana Genke is not an average girl. She stood there quietly continuing to glare at me, but her mouth curved up into a smile and she began laughing. I did not understand the humor of what I said.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "what is so funny?"

Her laughing died down and she continued smiling up at me, "If you think I am annoying, then I cannot imagine how you picture the rest of the members." She took a step closer and put her hand on my shoulder. My body began to stiffen, but what frightened me more was that I had not broken her wrist before she even touched me. "I think that you don't find me as annoying as you say you do. Anyway, your quite an attractive guy. I'm sure you have had many screaming fan girls in the past. I don't know what is more annoying than that." She turned back around and walked ahead.

_Did she just call me attractive?...and what is it about this woman that intrigues me?_

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N - So? What did you think? I really don't mind any critical comments. I need to know the things that I need to fix in the future. I also like those really nice reviews that I get on my story! Thank you for sticking with me so far! Please review!

**Kisame - No one is going to review this! You make fun of me! **

**Dreamcatcher - Oh don't take it personally! Your character is just so easy to pick on.**

**Guy - I agree with Dreamcatcher! Her youthful soul will inspire all the readers!**

**Dreamcatcher - uhhhhh okay I'm leaving now -_-**


End file.
